Zipper
by Degel DKG
Summary: Siempre es importante revisar que este bien tu zipper, y más cuando vas a estar dando una conferencia en frente de cientos de personas y la prensa, si te falla tu zipper es mejor que traigas ropa interior oscura, o al color de tu vestimenta. "El NejiTen no ha de morir"/Trágame tierra.


**_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal _**

**_Este Fanfic participa en el Tema **Trágame tierra** del Foro "**El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**._**

* * *

**Zipper**

Era la hora de presentar un nuevo proyecto de la empresa, el cual la dejaría más que parada en la bolsa de valores, tal vez el proyecto más importante hasta la fecha de la compañía liderada por la familia Hyuga. El representante, Hyuga Neji haría posible eso.

Subió al fórum del gran salón de eventos rentado para la presentación del proyecto. Tomo el micrófono y empezó a caminar libremente por el escenario, cómo el buen expositor que era.

Inicio con unas palabras de bienvenida y agradecimiento a todos los presentes, pero al empezarlas a dar escucho varios murmullos que intentaban distraerlo. Para nada le agrado eso al joven Hyuga, pero trato de ignorarlos y prosiguió con la bienvenida. Los murmullos cada vez se escuchaban más y era cada vez mayor el trabajo de ignorarlos, ya que trataba de escuchar lo que tanto murmuraban, pero también se tenía que concentrar para continuar con el discurso.

Agradeció a la vida haber encontrado con la mirada a su prometida, Tenten. Ella con diferentes miradas le trataba de decir algo importante, aunque el joven expositor no entendía que. Los ojos de la castaña señalaban algo. Por un momento Hyuga se detuvo en su exposición, para de nueva cuenta continuar, sin dejar de ponerle atención a su castaña prometida, quien de seguro le trataba de informar lo que cuchicheaban todos.

Fue tal desesperación de la castaña que le empezó hacer señas discretas con las manos. Sus manos las ponía enfrente de ella e imitaba jalar algo, de abajo hacia arriba. Intento fallido una vez más, Hyuga no se podía detener y ella sólo colocó la palma de su mano en la frente, para luego quitarla y hacerle señas al Hyuga que prosiguiera con la exposición, que todo estaba bien.

La exposición del proyecto fue todo un éxito, lo supo, porque de inmediato los distintos empresarios de la bolsa de valores se le acercaron para firmar el acuerdo que lo dejaría dentro de este. Al firmar cualquier contrato, siempre estaba acompañado de Tenten, pues ella tenía una habilidad de leer y comprender las letras chiquitas de estos, debatía y podía poner un mejor acuerdo.

Al firmar un último contrato de el señor Gustav Callahan, un señor ya de edad y un poco –casi nada- obeso le dio la mano.

-Hyuga, muy buen proyecto. ¡Felicidades! Dicen que la ropa interior roja es de buena suerte para cerrar tratos y mira que si te funciono–Empezó a carcajearse estruendosamente, mientras que Hyuga abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió un balde de agua –no fría- Pero muy caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que supieran el color de su ropa interior? Se hallaba confundido. Volteo a ver a Tenten y ella dirigió su vista hacia abajo y señaló con un leve movimiento en la ceja y en la cabeza, a lo cual él dirigió su vista y su cabeza a donde los ojos castaños le apuntaban y ¡Kaboom! Ahí estaba, el maldito zipper abierto, dejando lucir al por mayor su ropa interior, y para colmo era de un color que resaltaba del traje color azul marino.

Soltó rápidamente la mano del señor Callahan para dirigirse a un lugar menos público y subirse el zipper del pantalón. –Tenten ¿Desde qué hora lo tenía? Le pregunto casi en un murmullo en cuanto sintió su presencia.

-Desde toda la conferencia.

¡Oh dios! Deseaba en ese momento sintió un hueco en el estomago que no le permitía dejar respirar, estuvo casi una hora dando una exposición y ¡Todos se burlaban de él! ¡Fue motivo de burla! Nunca debió de hacerle caso a Tenten de usar la nueva ropa interior que le había regalado.

Sintió un abrazo por detrás -Todo está bien, firmaste contrato gracias a esos calzoncillos –

Se resigno, y empezó a disfrutar la fiesta. Tenía razón, nada podía pasar, a demás no podía empeorar la situación.

Días después de tan nombrado evento, apareció en primera plana el anuncio de la compañía de la familia Hyuga y como foto principal el Neji Hyuga con una mancha roja en medio de su pantalón.

Trágame tierra… ¡Mucha humillación en un evento! Y en dos ocasiones, sólo esperanzado que las personas que no leyeran el periódico se dieran cuenta del maldito zipper abajo.

* * *

¡Hola escritoras! Me uno a esta noble causa, de mi vida depende el NejiTen, asi que no los dejaré morir... (Ok exagero) Pero en verdad me ha encantado el foro y como se está manejando, si tu eres un Fan de NejiTen y escribes ¿Qué esperas? ¡Únete! El genio Hyuga y la Kunoichi de las armas aguardan por ti :3

¡Saludos!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
